


Broken-Hearted Girl

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Beyonce - Broken-Hearted Girl
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Song Inspired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 13





	Broken-Hearted Girl

_ ** You’re everything I thought you never were ** _

_ ** And nothing like I thought you could’ve been ** _

_ ** But still, you live inside me ** _

_ ** So tell me, how is that? ** _

I tried to keep myself sane, I tried to stay awake. But every time I saw her dance, my heart also sway. And I failed to keep myself sane. 

She is like a drug to me. That I know that I shouldn’t have risk taking it. But she keeps pulls me in, and I become addicted to her. 

_ ** You’re the only one I wish I could forget ** _

_ ** The only one I love to not forgive ** _

_ ** And though you break my heart ** _

_ ** You’re the only one ** _

Do you know how much I love her? Do you know how much I will sacrifice myself for her? I know that she is not feeling the same, but I keep on falling into the sweet talk that she gave me, ended up believing that she will one day become mine. 

Again I fall for her sweet talk and here I am back into her embrace, tho I know all she wants is my body that I shamelessly gave to her. 

_ ** And though there are times when I hate you ‘cause I can’t erase ** _

_ ** The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face ** _

_ ** And even now while I hate you, it pains me to say ** _

_ ** I know I’ll be there at the end of the day ** _

All of my friends saying that I am stupid. I believe in her sweet talk, and empty promises, even though I know I will only get hurt. But I don’t mind. Because I am stupidly in love with her. 

I cried for the ninth time, because this time again, she broke her promise to watch a movie with me. Instead, she went out with this girl from the upper class. Do you know that I was there when I saw her kissing that girl? And I know she saw me there too.

She calls me that night, telling me she is sorry, and she will come over. I told her not too, but then I find myself opening the door for her. She crashes her lips into mine, telling me that she misses me, saying that the other girls can’t make her feel the same. 

I tried not to fall into her words, but why does it feel good when she is telling me that? But I know, for her, it’s just an empty word.

_ ** I don’t wanna be without you, babe ** _

_ ** I don’t want a broken heart ** _

_ ** Don’t wanna take a breath without you, babe ** _

_ ** I don’t want to play that part ** _

_ ** I know that I love you, but let me just say ** _

_ ** I don’t wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no ** _

I woke up naked and cold, on an empty bed. It’s always like that, she will always leave before I woke up. What did I expect anyway?

Today I start another day, went to work, and went home like I always do every day. But today I also made up my mind that I will talk it out with her and I will make it clear. And so I called her, told her that we need to talk.

_ ** I don’t want a broken heart ** _

_ ** And I don’t want to play the broken-hearted girl ** _

_ ** I’m no broken-hearted girl ** _

_ ** There’s something that I feel I need to say ** _

_ ** But up till now, I’ve always been afraid ** _

_ ** That you would never come around ** _

_ ** And still, I wanna put this out ** _

She came an hour later, and there I am opening the door for her to come in. She looks at me confused because it’s not usual that I am the one calling her to come. She apologizes that she came late because she has a dance class to teach and I told her it’s okay. 

There we sit on my couch, I am sitting across her, looking at her and pouring out all that’s in my heart. And there I cried again. 

She just listens, nodding from time to time. But she is not saying anything, nor trying to comfort me. She just sat there, waiting for me to finish pouring out everything. 

_ ** You say you got the most respect for me ** _

_ ** But sometimes I feel you are not deserving of me ** _

_ ** And still, you’re in my heart ** _

_ ** But you’re the only one ** _

When I finally finish telling her what I want to tell her, she said,  _ ‘I am sorry, but I can’t give you what you want. I can’t give you the love that you wanted.’ _ And she left me alone, again.

_ ** ** _

_ ** And, yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don’t complain ** _

_ ** ‘Cause I’ve been afraid that you would walk away ** _

_ ** Oh, but now I don’t hate you, I’m happy to say ** _

_ ** That I will be there at the end of the day ** _

I never saw her again since that day, and I am also glad that she didn’t show up anymore. Because all I need now is time alone to think and to calm my broken heart. 

I still hate her, and my love for her is still there. But I tried to look at the bright side. Now that I can have time to myself, to do what I want to do, and can forget about her while I am on it. 

But when I finally could start to forget about her, she shows up. She knocks on my door one peaceful night, and maybe because it’s out of habit I open it for her to come in. There’s when I realize that she is drunk. Which she rarely does, because she is good at drinking. 

_ ‘Let me tell you one thing! Kim Minji! I LOVE YOU! I DO! But I am afraid! Because I came from a broken family, that is why I am afraid that I cannot give you the best. That is why I played with your feelings. Hoping you will give up on me, hating me, calling me names and letting me go! But no! You hold onto me! And I take that for granted.’ _

She rants it out, looking elsewhere but for me. I know she is drunk talking, but I wish that she meant what she said. On the other side, I doubt that she will remember any of this the next day.

_‘You know what…’_ she continues _‘That night when you called, I was so happy… Because you are never the one that called.’_ I can see her tears fall. And my heart aches.

_‘I thought that we can just hang out, talk about things. But then I got an unexpected surprise.’_ She finally looks up to me.

_‘I keep telling myself to comfort you, but my body is not listening to it. And so I just sat there and listen to you. And you know what! I am also hurting! As much as I want you to let me go, I also want you to hold me. I am selfish, I know. I am just lonely…’_ she cried.

I sat beside her now, holding her, hugging her, and patting her back calming her down. I don’t know why but I can see a ray of hope, that this will be the happiness that I want. 

_ ** Now I’m at a place I thought I’d never be ** _

_ ** I’m living in a world that’s all about you and me ** _

_ ** Ain’t got to be afraid, my broken heart is free ** _

_ ** To spread my wings and fly away, with you ** _

I don’t know why I am so easy in forgiving. And I forgave her right away. Accepting her inside my heart, letting her fills the once empty space, the space that belongs to her before. 

After that day, she did change. She opens up to me, about her past, her life, that she never once told me about before. And there I start to understand why she acts like that. And that makes me want to love her more. 

_ ** I don’t wanna be without you, baby ** _

_ ** I don’t want a broken heart ** _

_ ** Don’t wanna take a breath without you, baby ** _

_ ** I don’t want to play that part ** _

_ ** I know that I love you, but let me just say ** _

_ ** I don’t wanna love you in no kind of way ** _

We became closer than before, sharing no secret between us. She changed to a better woman, the woman that I knew and loved in the beginning. She never went out to look for a random girl to kiss no more, and she talks to me when she has something on her mind. And I will give her the advice that she needed. She will also be there when I need some comfort when I am feeling down, bringing over some sweets that she knows I love. 

And that is how our love stories end. It was full of ups and downs, but in the end, I am not playing the broken-hearted girl part. 

I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Kim Minji, and her name is Kim Bora. 

_ ** I don’t want a broken heart ** _

_ ** I don’t want to play the broken-hearted girl ** _

_ ** No broken-hearted girl ** _


End file.
